spoorloos
by jennywinger
Summary: This is a Vanished-like alternative. Elliot and Olivia had an affair, that abruptly comes to an end when Olivia vanishes. It's like she disappeared from the face of the earth. Five years, agonizing years of searching pass before Elliot meets the man who took the love of his life. But to know what happened to her, he must undergo the same faith, with some minor exceptions of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Autors note: I know I shouldn't be starting another story, but this idea just came to me. The title means "without a trace". Based on a novel of Tim Krabbes and the movie "spoorloos" and the american version "vanished".**

**_A parking lot, 2008._**

'Just tell me.' He begged. 'How?'

The man in front of him shook his head, smirking, obviously enjoying the moment of weakness Elliot had just showed him. The poor bastard just wanted to know. And he, the man, knew that Elliot would give up anything to know. If Elliot could chose between having her live, somewhere, happy and enjoying life, or letting her die, in return for knowing what happened, he would chose the second option. It was the not knowing that bothered the SVU-cop. 'Listen here, Elliot.' He offered. 'The only way you'll find out what happened is if you are willing to undergo the same thing. With some minor exceptions of course.'

'You raped her, didn't you?'

'I won't tell you until you accept my offer.' The man told him fiercely again. 'Do you? Accept my offer, I mean?' This was it. If this poor poor man was willing to undergo the same faith, he would know that his actions were really inhuman. And if Elliot accepted, that would mean that he was both inhuman, as much as he was complete. Because then he would know.

'I do.'

_Five years earlier_

'Olivia, stop talking!' Elliot barked at her. They had been on stake out all night and she was bugging the crap out of him by talking about women things. Why on earth did she think he wanted to know that?

'Geez, someone is cranky.' She sighed, taking another sip of her coffee.

'Well, how am I supposed to feel?' He said. 'My marriage on the verge of ending, if not over it. And the only way for me to stop it, if that is possible, would be for me to be home. With my family.'

She nodded. 'I get it, El, I really do.'

'Don't get me wrong Liv, I love spending time with you, I see you as my closest friend, if not more, but Kathy is all up in my ass about you.'

She gave him an odd look. 'Perhaps you should say things like that. They come over rather wrong.'

'Things like what?'

'That you see me as "your closest friend, if not more". I mean, if I didn't know what you meant by it, and if I were Kathy it would sound like you see me as a woman of interest. One you would consider dating. And I'm not that. Am I?' She asked.

'Liv, I dunno. Sometimes I think you might be, but then I remember that I'm married...'

'Elliot, the fuck!' She yelled. 'Are you insane, I was being sarcastic when I asked that.' She lied. 'I was joking, trying not to get the situation get too serious, and now you're telling me you actually have feelings for me?'

'Shus! Keep your voice down, you're ruining this entire stake out!' He whispered loudly.

'Elliot, do you have feelings for me?' She now whispered. 'Do you?'

'Do you have them for me?' He asked back.

She thought. Elliot had been her partner these past two years, and she had to admit he was a man she was interested in from the start. Sure he was a little tempered, but he was so kind at the same time. The moment they met, fireworks went off. And she knew he felt like that too, like they were meant for each other. The fact that they were bent over a mutilated corps didn't change that fact. So yes, she had feelings for him. But she couldn't admit to that, he was married. But on the verge of getting a divorce. No, no, no, it was wrong, she just had to lie about it.

'No, Elliot I don't.' She lied rather poorly. 'I see you as my partner, my friend, my confidant but nothing more. I'm sorry.'

He smirked. 'I'm a detective, Liv. And to add to that, you are the worst liar in history.' He gave her his famous cocky grin. 'So how long have you liked me?'

'Fuck you, Elliot.' She said under her breath. 'I guess it started when we met.'

'Then?' He was surprised. 'Love at first sight? I didn't think you were the type.'

'It wasn't love, you dickhead, I just, sort of, thought, maybe, you looked nice.'

'I looked nice.' He repeated. 'Is that the female way of saying I looked totally hot and had an awesome ass.'

She shook her head, knowing he was joking. 'But then I realized that you were an ass.' She joked back. And then there it was. He leaned in and pressed his lips on hers. Her smiling lips, that suddenly stopped smiling and became a part of her horrified expression. What was happening? She didn't know. No, she did. She was kissing Elliot, her partner, her friend, her confidant, for the last two years. The man she trusted with her life. The very married man she trusted with her life. And she was kissing him. Well technically he was kissing her, seeing as she wasn't very cooperative. But she loved him. So she kissed him back. And god, what a kiss it was. When they broke apart, gasping for air, they realized things just got a lot more complicated. And to add to that, they just lost their suspect...

* * *

s_till five years ago, but now two weeks later._

**Eliots POV**

'Fuck Liv!' He grunted as he pushed her against her bedroom door. They had just been out on yet another date. The first one was rather awkward because Olivia did not want to be "the other woman" and refused to be. But that night, when he dropped her off at her apartment, it was raining and she had left her purse in his car. He saw her, soaking wet, not being able to get inside, deciding if he should drive away laughing or helping her. But when she had turned around and looked at him with her puppy eyes he had gotten out of his now parked car bringing her her purse. Of course, then she had no other choice but to invite him up for some coffee and dry clothes, she always had some spare male clothes in her closet, not sure who's they were. But still, he was happy to accept them. However, he didn't even get to pull them on, because the second he had taken of his shirt Olivia had been all over him. That night was the first of many. She was young, he had decided, he was a couple of years older, therefor he still thought of her as a rookie, even though she wasn't anything alike. His wife was at least five years older than she was. And because he had married her relatively young, and since then always had the same, Olivia came as a incredible refreshment. She was experienced, beautiful and very persuasive. If she wanted something, she would get it. And Elliot, the poor sucker, had no idea what came over him. She did things he thought were impossible.

'That's the point.' She said cleverly. She moved her hand in a very painful position so she could open the door. They stumbled in right away. He took of her coat before he pushed her on her bed on her back, still kissing her. Pieces of clothing came of and got shattered all over the room. She laughed as he had trouble removing his trousers. He just couldn't get the belt of, a problem he had faced every time they fucked. Yes, fucked. Because it wasn't "Making Love". It was fucking. Just for their own enjoyment. Sure, there was a relationship growing, but as long as they hadn't said "I love you" to one another, they both still considered it fucking. Though Olivia also called it "having an affair" much to Elliot dismay. But still, he couldn't keep his hands off her.

Olivia sat up and forced him back two steps. She had a devilish grin on her face, one he had only seen once before, when she tricked him into buying her lunch. But he would soon learn that his grin was an entirely different one from the buy-me-lunch grin, as he called it. She got to her knees and helped his hands take of the belt, then unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. He had no idea what she was going to do. Well, he had some idea, but the last time that ever happened was decades ago. Ever since he started working SVU he considered it demeaning. He wanted to stop her, no he didn't, but he did, but he didn't. By the time he was sure he didn't want to humiliate her like that she had already placed her tongue on his shaft, going up and down. And then Elliot was in no way capable of saying no anymore.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck!' He yelled, not caring if her neighbors heard. 'God, Liv, you can't do that. Ahhh, no, Liv. I'm gonna cum. You have to stop, baby, else I can't…' But it was too late. He had cum in her mouth and she looked him in the eyes, with that grin, as she swallowed. That's when he learned she didn't see it as a humiliation, she saw it as her way to gain power over a man. And power she had. 'Olivia, you really shouldn't have. Now I can't..' He was interrupted with his phone, that had started ringing.

'Who is it?' She asked as she started to collect their clothes.

'Kathy.' He sighed. Ever since he started sleeping with Olivia, he had become a more thoughtful husband. Getting her flowers, buying her gifts, sleeping with her. Mostly out of guilt, but he had to admit, also out of power. He both hated and loved having two women ready when he needed them. One familiar, caring, the mother of his children. And then a very experienced younger woman who made him feel like a twenty year old, who was willing to do anything. And he loved them both. But he wasn't sure if he loved Olivia or if his feeling were just a phase, that would go away when she became familiar too. 'I gotta take this.'

'Sure.' She said, while placing his clothing on the bed and throwing hers in the hamper. 'I'm gonna take a shower, if you don't mind.'

'Go ahead.' He said, opening his phone and pressing the right button. 'Hey Kath. No, I'm fine. I have to finish this paperwork and then I'll come home, ok?' He listened to her talk before he answered. 'No, Liv isn't here, she had a date I was told. No, I don't know who. Kath, don't do that, you don't know her. What? No, I want to talk about that. But not here, the entire squad room is looking at me.' He lied. 'Yeah, sure, I can do that. See you in a bit. Love you too.' And that was the end of the call. By now, Olivia had turned on the shower. She never locked the door, so he just walked in.

'El? The fuck are you doing?' She asked.

'The fuck am I doing?' He replied. 'Kathy just told me a lovely little story. She said she saw you downtown with some guy, walking all happily, holding hands.'

'Oh, yes, that's Frank.' She said, not bother lying or anything.

'Are you fucking him?' He barked as he removed the shower curtain.

She looked at him with a look filled with hate. 'Don't you dare.' She took a towel and walked to the bedroom. 'Why do you care if I'm seeing some guy?'

That's when he realized how stupid it sounded. She wasn't cheating on him. He was cheating on his wife, with her. Who was he to tell her not to sleep with someone else? He was being completely unreasonable. 'Are you?'

'Relax Elliot, Frank used to be my buddy. From age 4 to 21 we were inseparable. We lived in the same apartment building, went to the same school, later to the same police academy. I look at him as a brother. When he moved to Maine with his girlfriend, I was devastated. I hadn't seen him in a couple of years, so when he was in the city for a week we just hung out every day, getting back to the same routine I guess. El, he used to be my best friend, we held hands all the time. Sorry if it bothered you, but I'm not the one who's cheating.'

'And I am.' He said. 'Thanks. Who's your best friend now?' He wanted to know.

'You are, Elliot stabler. You are my partner, my best friend, my confidant, my sexbunny.' She threw her arms around him and pressed her wet body against him. 'My, my. It looks like someone wants to join the party.' She commented.

He realized that he was erect. He smirked. He unhooked her arms and threw her on the bed once more, turning her around so she laid on her stomach. She had told him that she liked it, she didn't know why, she just did. She heard him tear a condom, something she hated. He had told her he used one so he wouldn't get her pregnant, even though she had told him she was on the pill. Then he had thrown the aids-argument in the conversation, something she was sure neither of them had. She knew he did it to lower his guilt, that in some way using a condom on her and not on his wife made it less of an affair. It didn't, but that's why she silently allowed it. She felt his hard cock slide inside of her, filling her completely. Her moans quickly became screams as he turned up the pace, he was in a little bit of a hurry, but after what she had done moments earlier, he wouldn't deny her her own moment. The second he felt her clench around his dick was the second he knew she was there, just like he had been. He laid on top of her for a few more seconds, quietly kissing her neck and shoulders, before pulling out. He pushed his dick back in his pants and zipped up.

'I'm gonna go home, see you tomorrow?' He asked. She was still numb from the mind-blowing orgasm he had just gave her, but she managed to nod. He walked back to her and kissed her forehead. 'Sleep tight, Liv.'

**So, this is a start, what do you think? Continue or not? To those who have seen Vanished, it's gonna be a little like that, but SVU style. See if you like it ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I was a little bit confused on how to note the time, so I went with three words. 1. Before: this is the start of the E/O relationship. 2. Between: this is Elliot's search for Olivia and Olivia's POV, while held captive. 3. After: Here little pieces of the puzzle are given to us.**

**Before**

'Kath?' He asked and shouted as he walked into the living room, a little later than they had agreed upon. He found her sitting in the kitchen, drinking some wine. She made a hand gesture of offering him a glass as well, but he knew his stomach didn't handle alcoholic beverages at this hour. Well, it did, but not on a weekday. Alright, on weekdays too, but only if he was with friends, or Olivia, in some bar to talk about cases. And even then he drank very little.

'Hey sweetheart.' He said as he leaned in for a kiss, momentarily forgotten that he must still reek of sex, if not Olivia's perfume. She obviously noticed too, seeing as she turned away and he was only able to kiss her cheek.

'You're late.' She stated, standing up and walking to the refrigerator to put the wine away. Olivia always had problems when he did that at her place. For him it was normal to place what was left of the bottle in the fridge, but she never had any leftovers. She always made sure to get the bottle empty, she didn't like wine when opened and drank before. He knew it had something to do with a habit of her mothers, but he figured she didn't want to talk about it so he just let it be.

'I'm sorry, I was covered in paperwork.' Another lie. 'And seeing as my lovely partner wasn't there to help me, something I'll kick her ass for tomorrow, I had to do it all by myself.'

For some reason Kathy always seemed to enjoy it when he spoke ill of his partner, which he noticed and used to get out of Being-Late's and Forgotten-Anivereseries-or-Birthdays. He would blame Olivia, call her a few names and threaten her and all would be forgiven. 'Well, ok then. I was just waiting up for you. I missed you.' She kissed him quickly and then walked to the stairs. When he went to follow her she turned on the steps with a questioning look on her face. 'Do I smell perfume?'

'Yes, you ought to.' He gave her an annoyed look. 'For some reason Munch figured it'd be funny to snatch some of Olivia's spare from her desk and started to sprinkle everyone with it. I never wanted to murder the old nut more. I smelled like a goddamn flower for hours. She really has the worst taste in perfume.'

KatShy smirked. 'Well, she doesn't have a handsome husband as I do, who comes home on a friday afternoon just to give his wife presents.'

'No she has Frank.' He stated, obviously still angry about that, even though he had accepted her explanation.

'That the guy I saw her with?'

He nodded. 'Yeah, one of her latest lovers I suppose. Her love life doesn't really interest me.'

They went to sleep rather quickly, he didn't have the energy left to sleep with his wife, so he blamed it on the paperwork, though knowing full well a tall-legged brunette was the reason behind his fatigue. Kathy had wrapped her arms around him and he gladly accepted that. Sadly their hour lasting hug was interrupted by Olivia, who called him. He accidentally woke his wife when he reached for the phone.

'Olivia, what the fuck do you want at three in the morning? Are you insane, have you lost your mind?' He yelled into it. His wife looked pleased with this little performance, but she didn't know that Elliot was actually a little worried. Because of the early hours, and him laying back down, making the phone not a few inches away from his wife's ears, she could hear everything.

_'Elliot, I'm so sorry for waking you, but…' _

'No fucking but's Olivia. You stood me up with the paperwork so you could go around town, screwing your latest boyfriend.' When he mentioned "paperwork" she would know his wife was listening in and he had to lie to her, to insult her and humiliate her. 'So the fuck do you want know?'

_'Elliot…'_ She was nearly crying on the phone. '_I'm scared__.' _

_'_OF WHAT?' He yelled.

'_I think my latest boyfriend has gotten me pregnant.' _She told him. '_And the fucker is married.' _

**After**

The man smirked as he looked at the still very much unconscious Elliot. The poor sucker truly had no idea, no idea whatsoever. As he drove on the man decided it was too risky to keep the unconscious cop in the frontseat. He drove to the side of the road, carried the cop out of his vehicle and dragged him to the trunk, disposing his body in it. He walked back to the front and as he drove for a few more minutes the man realized it was a great idea, seeing as two policecars passed his and four very observing cops looked at his car, as if they knew something was off. However, the man didn't even took noticed of them and kept calm, giving them no reason to search his car. Another hour worth of driving was what it took to reach his cabin. He parked the car, took Elliot out of it and locked it. This was the hard part. The female cop was much lighter, much much lighter. The cabin was about a ten minutes walk away. But adding dragging a body would make it almost a half hour. He would just throw the woman over his shoulder, but the guy was way to heavy to do this with. The man considered walking to the cabin first and getting something to help him move the cop, but he was too stubborn to do this. He was a man after all, he should be able to do this in one trip. And so he did. It took him al of his strength, but he did it.  
In the cabin he dragged the unconscious man downstairs, to his basement, to the room where he had kept the woman. He kept it the same way, nothing had changed since her depart. Perhaps Elliot, his new victim, would recognize things she had left behind. The man had noticed all her clues as he went down to clean, that's why he decided on keeping it the same. He placed the cop on the mattress, knowing that her DNA must still be on it. The man smirked, Elliot would awake any moment now. He would leave him in the basement for a day or two, let him to wonder. Wonder what happened. His smirk got bigger. And with that he left.

Elliot did wake up a few minutes later, but it took another hour for him to get his head straight. He saw nothing and was still rather asleep, so he decided to add the deed to it and just closed his eyes. He woke up the next morning, still with a haze in his eyes but much more awake. He decided that as his abductor wasn't there he would just go and do some exploring. The only things in the room were the mattress and some closet which was so obviously locked that if a sign would be placed on it it would be a little less obvious. Two big locks and some smaller ones and then a big chain draped around it. On top of the closet, that wasn't so big, was a big cardboard box. Elliot reached to retrieve it and placed it on the ground in front of him, after carrying it back to the mattress. He opened it and wasn't all that surprised with its content. A big stack of paper, some pencils, three plates, a mug. He quickly went through all of the papers, hoping that Olivia would have written something. She did not. Which would have been very odd for her, so he figured the man had taken them away. He laid down, needing it because of his still very present headache. He turned his head to the side, for the first time noticing it. Scratches. They were everywhere. They formed letters, and those letters formed words, which formed sentences. Addressed to him.

_"El, It's ok." _was the first one. He realized she placed it there so it would relieve the guilt, it didn't. "_I'm scared, El, where are you." _This one was obviously newer. "_I want to die." _She had given up. It was the last one. He stood up and walked around, there must've been hundreds of messages. Wall were covered with scratches, as was the floor. Scratches made with something sharp, scratches for which she just used a pencil. He hoped she had hurt him, with whatever sharp thing she had found in the room. _  
_

"_I love you."_

**Between**

It was silent, it always was. But she knew the silence would soon be replaced. Maybe with her cries, maybe with his yells, perhaps with music. He sometimes did that, bringing her music. Songs he liked, and she hated. She always made sure to tell him his crappy choice sucked even worse than the last one. This always lead to a beating. She heard footsteps behind the door. She had never seen the house, but she knew she was in the basement because of the stairs. There weren't any windows, only a opening for ventilation, but it was way too high. The door opened slowly. She reacted immediately, getting into the corner with the mattress, pulling her knees up to her chin. She hated being this weak, this vulnerable.

'Hey.' She heard his voice say, it was almost a whisper. She didn't reply. She didn't look at him, as he stood in front of her. 'Olivia, look at me.' He said, stronger. 'Look at me.' He repeated. She didn't listen and the next thing she knew she was placing her hand on her cheek, a cheek that started burning because of the smack that had just been delivered to it. 'Listen to me, goddamn you.'

'Go fuck yourself.' She sneered. She was done.

'You figured it out, didn't you?' His hand went through her hair. 'It's been almost a month, I did it.'

She looked him in the eyes, he was happy. 'Good for you.'

'Let me tell you a story, sweetheart.' He smirked. 'It all started years ago. I was married, I had a beautiful daughter, a sweet girl. But then one day...'

She interrupted him. 'Let me guess, a horrible accident for which cops were responsible, or possibly me, killed them.'

He slapped her again. 'Shut up for once in your life and listen to me.' He continued. 'We were on our holiday, the three of us, having fun. We stayed at a precious little house near a big lake. We went swimming, not many people were there, we liked that. We were just having fun, when all of a sudden my daughter cried out that there was a girl in the lake, drowning. I dove in immediately and I was able to get her to the shore where she started breathing again. I was a hero.'

'I suppose you were.' She said sarcastically.

'Shut the fuck up.' He barked. And afraid of another hit she kept quiet as he continued once more. 'My daughter saw me as a hero, but I did not. Now I knew I was able to do great things, life saving things, I had good inside of me. But what I wanted to know was whether or not I was able to do something so repulsive, so horrible, so bad that my daughter would despise me. Because when I would know that, then, and only then, would I gain the respect of everyone.' He looked at her. 'So I went out. To think of something so despicable to satisfy my goal. And guess what? I thought of something.'

'What'd you think off?' She asked, a little curious.

'What is the worst thing that could ever happen to a person, the worst thing?'

She quickly swallowed. 'Getting murdered?'

'No.' He said, smirking as he saw her face change to a questionable expression. 'The worst thing that could ever happen to a man is having his freedom stripped from him. To be completely alone with his thoughts.'

'Did you accomplish that?' She asked, knowing that he never let her spent a day alone.

'I wasn't able to abduct a male.' He gave in. 'Only a female, the guys were too strong. Hell, I even had trouble with you, you're quite strong as well.'

'Thank you.'

'But you see, I wanted to do something even worse then. I didn't only want to strip you of your freedom, I wanted to strip you of that horrible pride of yours. To humiliate you.'

'So you raped me.' She stated.

'And you know not only that, my dear. I made you clean everything, I made you kiss the floor I walked on, I made you curse the man you loved. I took your freedom, your pride, your love, your strength, your body, your mind and now, my dear, I will take your life.'

'Are you going to kill me?' She asked.

'No. Not yet, actually not anytime soon. I know you're not completely broken yet. For some reason you still have some pride, some strength and some love. I want you to be completely broken. So broken that when I hand you a knife, you will ask me what to do with it. Then I'll present you the man you love and I'll tell you to chose between killing him and killing me. And when you have butchered his body I will take the knife away and tell you that you must kill yourself. Then you will bang your head against the wall so many times your scull will crack and you'll die. And that will be the end of you. Nobody will ever know what happened to Olivia Benson, SVU-Detective second grade.' He smirked. 'And nobody will care.' With that said he stood up and walked to the door. 'Bye deary.'

'FUCK YOU!' She yelled. No way in hell that's gonna happen. If only she had something to throw at his head.

**Before**

Elliot ran up to her place after getting Kathy's approval to do so. It wasn't that much of an argument, Kathy told him that Olivia saw him as his closest friend, therefor it should be obvious for her to call him, in the middle of the fucking night. Kathy had yawned, told him to go see his "office wife" and rolled over without giving it as much as a second thought.

He knocked on her door. 'Liv?' He asked through it. 'You there?'

Olivia opened almost immediately. It was obvious she had been crying, thick mascara-lines covered her face, her eyes were big and poofy and she was very pale.

'You ok?' He asked, seeing her looking like a mess.

After she let him in and closed the door, the breakdown begun. 'Are you insane? Of course I'm not fucking "ok". Look at me, you dickhead. I'm very very late but the fucking store wont sell me any pregnancy test, for some fucking reason he wont disclose me with, and even after I broke his face and called him everything god would blush over, he told me to get my whorisch ass out of there and that I wasn't allowed back. See me care.' She walked to her couch and threw her hands in the air.

'How big are the chances? I mean we used protection.' He said, knowing it was true. He wouldn't sleep with her otherwise. For some reason, fucking her through a condom felt a little less cheating than if he were to screw her without. He slept with his wife without.

'Don't think I don't remember that, we did, every time. You wouldn't fucking touch me if I didn't have them.' She stated. He knew that too was true. He couldn't buy them, what if for some reason Kathy found a wrapper or something? No, she bought them, and as long as he was concerned she didn't mind either. Sometimes she told him after he got dressed to head home she felt cheap. But he had kissed her passionately and told her she was the only one for him. That she shouldn't feel cheap because she wasn't. The only thing she was guilty of was laying with the man she loved. That was last week and the first time he told her he loved her and implicated that she felt the same way. She had snorted and told him to get out. She didn't love him, she said, she only slept with him for her own pleasure. He knew it was a lie, she just wanted to protect herself from heartbreak. That's why he didn't object and just left, even though it made him feel horrible.

'So? How late are you exactly?' He asked again. If there was anything he hated it was repeating himself.

'A month or so.' She told him.

'A month.' He repeated. He sighed, he had to ask it. If not Frank, it could've been anyone else. 'I have to ask. Were there other penises?'

She shot him a look and he knew he was about to die. But instead of taking out her gun and getting it over with she smirked in herself. 'Fuck you Elliot.'

He nodded. 'I'm sorry, I had to ask.'

'I know, you think I'm a slut, don't you? That I'll fuck anyone.' She stated.

'Liv, no, I don't think that.' He said immediately. And it was the truth, except for that brief second of doubt he knew she was faithful to him, like he asked. Sadly he wasn't in return, but how could he? He would always love Kathy, she was, is, his wife and the mother of his children. He couldn't throw many years of marriage away for something he wasn't sure would turn into a relationship. Not only would his kids hate him, for a good reason, he would also hate himself. As much as he loved Olivia, he couldn't do that for her. 'So what do you wanna do?'

'El...' She started. 'You know I've wanted a child of my own my entire life.'

'Yeah.'

'I can't kill it.' She said, tears welling up in her eyes. 'I can't, I really can't.'

He wrapped his arm around her and softly hugged her. 'Hey, it's ok. It's fine, whatever you decide will be ok.'

'You can't be ok with it if I take the abortion. You're christian.'

He sighed. 'That's true. I wouldn't like it at all, but I won't tell you what to do. It's your body. If you decide to keep it and raise it, I'll be there, every step of the way. If you want to, errr, abort it, it's ok too. I won't hate you for it.'

'Really?'

'Really.'

'And what if I let it be adopted?'

He smirked. 'You won't. Liv, I know you. You will keep that baby, you will have that baby and you will raise that baby. And you know it too. You won't abort or let it get adopted. Sure you'll have difficulties. Maybe you'll have to move, this place is a little small for an infant. And you have to hire a nanny, but I believe the force will cover some of those expenses. Then school and college, that's gonna cost you big time.' He smirked.

'Maybe I'll sent it to a private school in England. That'll save me some nanny expenses.'

He smirked again. 'You won't. Believe me, when mine were young, I dreamt of them of sending them off to boardingschool every day. But when they grow up you realize you aren't able to spent a day without them. They'll grow on you.'

'You'll help me right?'

'Raising your kid?'

'Yeah?' She asked, not feeling very comfortable with her question. 'Will you?'

'It's my kid too, if I got you pregnant I am responsible as well. I will be there for everything. But...'

'You won't leave Kathy.' She finished for him. 'It's ok, El, I get it, really. As long as you'll help me I'm fine with you, being married and all.'

He nodded. 'Thanks, you're making this very easy on me. But before we start picking out names and painting the nursery, perhaps we should find out if you're really pregnant.'

'Yeah.' She agreed. 'That's a good idea.' She leaned on him. 'Will you get me a test?'

'Sure. If the guy won't sell you one, he will me. I'll be right back.' He stood up and walked to the door. A fifth kid, he thought, five. Maureen, Kathleen, the twins and now another one. A fifth one. In a way he was thrilled, of course. Perhaps another boy. Maybe he could introduce his son to his other kids. Maybe they'll realize he's their brother. Not likely. The twins were only five years or so, Olivia's kid wouldn't be very much younger. He walked to the corner where the store was. He was about to enter when his phone rang.

'Elliot Stabler.' He said. 'Kathy? What's wrong? No, I'm not at Liv's anymore. I'll be right there. No, it's fine, give me ten minutes and I'll be there.' He had no idea, but Kathy sounded hysterical on the phone, something she never did. So something must've been really wrong. He walked back to Liv's and got into the car, deciding to call her on the way.

'Liv?' He asked after she picked up. 'Kathy called, something is wrong, I'm going home. Tomorrow I'll be back with a test, ok? We'll take it together.' She didin't reply, she just hung up. She must be angry he figured. But that was the least of his concerns now, he had to find out what was wrong with his wife. He drove home, quickly as he could. He practically crashed into the door as he tried getting upstairs.

'Sweetheart, what's wrong?' He asked, sitting down next to her on the bed. She didn't look upset, she didn't look hurt, she looked like she was happy. 'What happened?' He asked.

'Well...' Kathy started. 'After I heard Olivia say she might be pregnant, I realized I was rather "late" as well. So I took one of the tests, you know, the ones we have laying around all the time.' It wasn't a big secret that they had a lot of unprotected sex that could very possibly lead to another child. She showed him the stick. 'Looks like you're gonna be a daddy for the fifth time!' She cried in overjoy. She rubbed her still very flat belly. 'Perhaps this will be the second son you've always wanted.'

'Yeah...'

Kathy realized something. 'Oh! Oh! And he can go to school with Olivia's kid. Wouldn't that be great? They could be best friends!'

'Yeah...'

'If she has a girl, how amazing would it be if our son and her daughter fell in love!' Kathy said. She thought that that would most definitely determinate any chance of Olivia and Elliot getting together, because if they did their children would be faulty of a form of incest. And Kathy knew Elliot wouldn't do that. Though it wasn't like she thought Elliot and Olivia were having an affair, but still, to be sure. 'I mean, Olivia and I could go through this together, I could be such a great help to her. Hell, maybe I'll even offer to take care of her kid when she's working...'

'Kathy...' He interrupted. 'Maybe we should take it a little bit slower, Olivia is very scared and the boyfriend wants nothing to do with her or her child.' He had trouble getting that over his lips, but it had to be said. 'But I think she'll really appreciate any help you can offer her. She is just so scared.'

She nodded. 'I can completely understand that. You should invite her over tomorrow or something. We'll talk and see where it goes.'

He smirked. 'You're the kindest woman I've ever met.' He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. 'Now, let's go to bed, I'm tired. Liv cried on my lap for I don't know how long.'

'Poor girl.' Kathy stated as she got under the covers. 'Her ex must be a real dick to do this to her.'

'Yeah.' He agreed with pain in his voice. 'A real dick for sure.'

The next morning Elliot kissed his wife and told her he was gonna invite Olivia to dinner. Kathy happily agreed. The rest of his breakfast he spend listening to his wife's dinner plans, seeing as the woman wanted to make Olivia feel very welcome. Elliot kissed his wife again, but this time as a form of goodbye as he walked outside. He drove to Olivia's and got buzzed in seconds after he requested entry.

'Hey Liv, how're you feeling?' He asked.

She threw a box to his head. 'Very fucking pregnant.'

He caught the box and read the label. 'You took it without me?' He asked.

'Yeah.' She answered, still angry. 'I wanted to know really bad, so I bought one and took it. I guess it told me the obvious.'

He nodded.

'I took the day off, you know, I wasn't feeling good and I know this still needs to sink in so...'

He interrupted her. 'It's good you took the day off, you deserve it. Kathy invited you to dinner to talk about this, but if you took the entire day off, then you might as well spend the afternoon at my place as well. Kathy just wants to help you.'

She nodded. 'Well, that's... sweet, I suppose. I think I'm gonna take that offer.' She smiled, her angry mood vanished immediately. She walked to the kitchen and pored herself a glass of orangejuice. 'By the way...' She said while taking a sip. 'What was the big news Kathy needed to tell you so bad?'

'Oh Liv...' He started. 'You're gonna hate me for this.'

'What did you do?' She asked firmly. 'What?'

'Kathy's pregnant.' He said. 'Too.'

She shrugged. 'I'm not upset. I knew you were still screwing your wife, it's ok. It's fine. I guess...' She took another big sip. 'I guess we can go through this together.' She gave him an devilish look. 'Be birthing buddies.' She joked.

'Shut up Olivia, this isn't funny.'

She carried her glass to the couch and sat down. 'Oh but it is, a little, just admit. Two pregnant women. You were screwing both of them. Now you can't screw either. How funny?' She smirked as she took another sip. 'Apologize to the guys for me and tell your wife I'll be over in about three or four hours or so.'

'Fine.'

'Fine.'

**Soooooo? What did you think? Please review!**


End file.
